Webbed Ever After
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: Peter Parker Muffet, Son of Miss Muffet, has a secret and had hoped to avoid attending Ever After High. But Headmaster Grimm would not be denied. His besties Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf try to help him keep a low profile. But when trouble pops up, he can't ignore the words of his father; With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Look out, Ever After, here comes the Spider!


_This work is respectfully dedicated to the memory of Stan "The Man" Lee._

_(1922-2018)_

_Rest in Peace, Father of Heroes and Villains Alike._

**Webbed Ever After**

_**Hey, Everyone! I thought I'd just have fun with this one! This story is part of my overall 'Ever After High' works, and as such includes my OC's for the realm. I thought, "What if Peter Parker/Spider-Man attended Ever After High?" The first question was how could it happen and still make sense without the whole "crossing-realms-in-the-multiverse" schtick that seems to be the norm for such stories. Then I remembered Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf; secretly the daughters of Red Riding-Hood and the Big Bad Wolf(now Professor Badwolf) who secretly fell in love and married after their story played out. And I thought "AHA!", and the rest started falling into place. So, this is the story of Peter Parker Muffet and his secret life as the masked hero known as 'the Spider'! Enjoy!**_

_**(A/N: I do not own Ever After High or Spider-Man; they are owned by Mattel and Marvel Comics respectively. The narrator 'Turner Page' is an OC created by **_**Creaturemaster **_**and used with his blessing.) **_

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

_Oooooooooh!_

_They told you everything was waiting for you,_

_They told you everything was set in stone,_

_But now you're feeling like a different ending,_

_Sometimes you gotta find it on your own._

_It's an open book,_

_A road in reverse,_

_A brand new hook,_

_Forget that curse!_

_It's a Rebel cause,_

_With a Royal heart,_

_Rewrite, ignite, restart!_

'_Cause it's your life,_

_It's your time,_

_Go forward, _

_or rewind!_

'_Cause you're a Royal,_

_You're a Rebel,_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High,_

_Royal and Rebel,_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High!_

_Ever After High,_

_Whoo-ooo-aoh!_

_Pick the lock!_

_Wind the clock!_

_Turn the tables!_

_Mix and match until you make your mark!_

_Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway,_

_All you need is a little spark._

_No more once upon a time,_

_No more verse, no more rhyme,_

_No more permanent ink,_

_This is not what you think._

_It's a Rebel cause,_

_With a Royal heart,_

_Rewrite, ignite, restart!_

'_Cause it's your life,_

_It's your time,_

_Go forward, _

_or rewind!_

'_Cause you're a Royal,_

_You're a Rebel,_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High,_

_Royal and Rebel,_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High!_

_When beauty isn't what it seems,_

_Haaa-hooo!_

_Sometimes the beast will dare to dream!_

'_Cause it's your life,_

_It's your time,_

_Go forward, _

_or rewind!_

_One, two, three!_

'_Cause you're a Royal,_

_You're a Rebel,_

_You're more than one together (more than one together),_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High,_

_Royal and Rebel,_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High!_

'_Cause you're a Royal ('Cause it's your life),_

_You're a Rebel,_

_You're more than one together (It's your time!),_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High,_

_Royal and Rebel (Go forward!),_

_You're more than one together,_

_However you go Ever in _

_Ever After High!_

_xXx_

(Male Narrator): _Once upon a time…..It was a clear and bright sunny day at Ever After High. Students were milling about socializing before classes would start for the day, some were still having breakfast in the castleteria, and others were taking in the fresh air and sunshine outside._

(Female Narrator): _But not everyone was enjoying the lovely day. A new student was just entering the grounds for the first time with a great deal of trepidation and uncertainty. Little did anyone know that he would stir up the Royal vs. Rebel debate to new heights._

(MN):_ Yes, his secrets were about to shake things up for the better._

(FM): _Or the worse._

(MN): _Again with that? If you didn't always play favorites with the Royals, you'd realize that change is a __**good**__ thing! A __**fairy**__ good thing!_

(FN):_ And you should know by now that characters and stories can still grow and evolve while honoring their destinies!_

(Brooke Page): _Mom! Dad! Can you __**please**__ stop arguing? And always the same argument?! Sheesh! Let's just get back to our dreamy new character. I want to know more about this gorgeous cutie!_

(Turner Page): _Sis, you do know that he's gonna have more than enough girl trouble without you crushing on him, right?_

(BP): _So what, Turner?! A girl narrator-in-training can dream can't she~?_

(TP): _Yup, his pheromones are getting to you. Alright, let's get back to him. It's the first day of the second semester of Legacy Year, and Peter Parker Muffet's first time setting foot in Ever After High, and he was nervous….._

Cerise and Romona were walking with their childhood friend, having decided to accompany him as they both had to return to school from mid-term break anyway. Peter was grateful, as he was nervous about coming here at all. But he and his parents had put it off as long as they could, what with Headmaster Milton Grimm showing up to insist he be enrolled. Luckily, Grimm had not seen Peter's father, so his greatest secret was safe. Some of the other students glanced at them in passing. Peter looked to be of average build as he pulled his wheeled travel-trunk behind him. He had above average good looks with his neatly combed cinnamon-brown hair and forest-green eyes behind his fake glasses. He was wearing black cargo-pants, a green t-shirt, red and black high-top sneakers, and a black leather motorcycle-jacket that seemed at odds with his soft-spoken demeanor. Oddly enough, many of the girls that were not already in committed relationships seemed to stare at him with intense interest after he walked by.

"Thanks for walking with me, girls", Peter said gratefully.

"No problem, Petey", Romona growled with a smirk.

"Yeah, us kids from Hood Hollow gotta stick together", Cerise agreed with her secret sister, then whispered, "And you know your secret is safe with us."

"As yours is with me", he nodded with a smile.

"Well, I better get going", Romona said. "Wouldn't want anyone to see me being too chummy with my 'arch-enemy', now would we?"

"Come on, I'll bring you to the Headmaster's office", Cerise said as Romona walked off to catch up with some of her fellow 'villain-kids'.

"Yeah, ok."

As they walked through the halls, Cerise was greeted and waved to by various classmates in passing, until she saw two rather attractive, yet seemingly mis-matched couples at their lockers.

"Hey, Cerise!", the girl with long, black and purple hair called with a wave. "How was your visit home over break?"

"Hey, Raven!", Cerise replied. "It was great. My family had a few cook-outs, and we relaxed on that little beach on the stream just below Rambling Rapids."

"Sounds fun", said the blonde Prince next to the dark girl.

"Who's your friend?", asked a boy who looked so uncannily like the dark girl that they had to be related.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friend from deeper in the Hollow; Peter Parker Muffet, Little Miss Muffet's son. This is his first day", the red-hooded girl smiled, introducing him. "Pete? These are a few of my friends; Arthur White ("Son of Snow White", he smiled warmly, shaking his hand), his princess Raven Queen ("Daughter of the Evil Queen. Nice to meet you, Pete."), her half-brother Dirk Knight ("Son of the Black Knight. Nice jacket! We should hang sometime."), and his Princess Darling Charming."

"Nice to meet you, Peter", the platinum-blonde greeted. "Welcome to Ever After High. I hope you'll like it here."

"Thanks. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous", Peter admitted. "I've been home-schooled up to now and I really miss Hood Hollow already. I'd love to keep chatting with all of you, but I think we'd better get going to Grimm's office before classes actually start, Cerise."

"Right", the secret wolf-girl agreed, starting to lead the way. "See you all later!"

"Ok. Great meeting you, Peter!", Arthur called after them.

"Thanks! Same to all of you", Peter replied.

Cerise led him to a heavy, ornate door, and knocked. "Enter", called a male voice from within. They opened the door and walked into the Headmaster's lavish office. Peter recognized the Headmaster standing behind his desk, gazing out the large window. There was also a smaller man with a greying beard in the room standing near the bookshelves. Milton turned and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Muffet! Welcome to Ever After High! May I introduce my brother and Deputy-Headmaster, Professor Giles Grimm", Grimm greeted and introduced in deep, warm tones.

"A pleasure, young man", Giles smiled, shaking his hand.

"Sir", Peter nodded respectfully.

"Now, Mr. Muffet, You'll be pleased to know that your registration was completed, accepted, and filed in preparation of your arrival", Milton informed him. "You will be rooming with Humphry Dumpty in the boys dorm. Since you are close friends already, Ms. Hood will be your guide and peer-representative. With only one or two exceptions, your class schedules are the same to simplify your orientation. Is that agreeable to you both?"

"Yes, Sir", they both answered.

"Hexcellent! Now", his tone turned more serious, "several other new students are starting this semester as you are. Since you missed Legacy Day, all of you will have a special ceremony at the end of the week so you can sign your pages in the Storybook of Legends. I would encourage you, Mr. Muffet, to accept and pledge your destiny. Do **not** let yourself be tempted by Raven Queen and her trouble-making Rebels! And I still encourage you, Ms. Hood, to change your mind and sign the book as well. It is in the best interest of our entire realm to preserve the Stories of Legend."

"You already know my answer, Headmaster", Cerise said, stifling a growl. "But I'll let Peter decide for himself what he wants to do."

"*hmmph*Very well. Off you go then, both of you", Milton turning back toward the window. "Classes will be starting soon."

"Here is your class schedule, Peter", Giles smiled warmly, handing it to him. "Have a pleasant first day."

"Thank you, sir."

xxXXxx

"Yeesh! He's even more intense than he was at my house last week!", Peter said.

"Yeah, he's been like that ever since the Rebel movement became so open and public", Cerise replied. "Ever since Raven refused to sign in front of all Ever After, a lot of us have followed her. *giggle!* You should've seen the Headmaster's face when her brother Dirk refused to sign, too!"

"I bet!", Peter chuckled. Then he looked serious. "I…I'm not sure what I want to do. I mean, I'm just a nursery rhyme, not a full fairy-tale or even a fable. I'm just not that important."

"Don't you dare say that!", Cerise growled, her eyes turning from grey to amber. "You _**are**_ important! No matter what you choose, it's _**your**_ choice and it _**is**_ important!"

"Thanks, Cerise", he smiled wryly. He could always count on Cerise to set him straight.

Just then, the first bell rang and all the students started heading to their first class of the day.

xxXXxx

Peter looked for a seat in the castleteria at lunchtime, and saw Cerise waving to him from a table she was sharing with her friends. Smiling, he went over to sit with them. He'd met most of them already in classes that morning, except…

"Peter, this is Lizzie Hearts, the future Queen of Hearts", Cerise introduced him to the unfamiliar face. "Lizzie, this is my childhood friend, Peter Parker Muffet."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie", he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Same here, Peter", the Princess of Wonderland replied. "Off with your head!"

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry about it, Peter", Cerise chuckled. "Lizzie always says that."

"Oh, okay."

"Room for one more?", a gentle voice asked. Peter looked up, and his breath hitched at the vision of beauty standing there holding her lunch-tray. Her cinnamon-caramel skin was flawless, her curves perfectly proportioned, her smile dazzling, her pink hair tied up in two adorable pig-tails topped by a too cute cupcake hairband. Her red-rimmed, round glasses did nothing to hide the beauty of her magenta eyes and her hot-pink lips were full and oh so kissable.

"Sure, Ginger", Cerise said. "Meet my friend Peter. He just started here today. Pete, this is my friend Ginger Breadhouse."

xxXXxx

Later in Science and Sorcery class, Peter got paired with Ginger by Professor Rumplestiltskin for the experiment of the day.

"Ugh!", Ginger grunted, getting frustrated. "This is so hard!"

"It can be challenging", Peter said. "But look at it like a recipe, and it will make more sense."

"But this is science, not cooking", she sighed dejectedly.

"But cooking _**is**_ science", Peter told her with a smile. "It's all about chemistry and thermodynamics. Here, let me show you."

Peter broke down the experiment into simple steps and measurements, and it was like a light suddenly flicking on in a dark room for Ginger! Together, they got the best result and grade.

"Thanks, Peter!", Ginger gushed, hugging him spontaneously. "What you said totally made sense. You're really good at science-y stuff, aren't you?"

"I don't like to brag, but I've loved science since I was little", he blushed.

Cerise and a few others smiled knowingly at the exchange. Cerise had known Peter was smitten since meeting Ginger at lunch from the change in his scent. His pheromones were always elevated ever since he hit puberty, but there was a subtle change in them since the moment he met her, more intense.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class", Ginger said, blushing slightly. "See you later?"

"S-sure!", Peter smiled, also blushing.

xxXXxx

Cerise and Peter were headed toward Heroics 101 class when they ran into Alistair, Bunny, and Lizzie.

"Cerise, have you seen Kitty?', Lizzie asked. "She was supposed to meet us."

"Nope, I haven't seen her. But *sniff-sniff*, I can smell her", Cerise said, just as a cheeky grin appeared in mid-air, followed by the cat-girl in question appearing around it in magick sparkles.

"Hey, Cerise~", she said in a sing-song voice. "How _**do**_ you always do that~?"

Cerise pulled her hood tighter over her head uncomfortably. Kitty was one of the very few who knew her secret in the school, and taunted her with that fact. Then Kitty saw Peter. Her lavender, cat-slit eyes widened, as did her grin.

"Reeoow! Hottie-Alert! Who's your friend, Cerise?", Kitty purred.

"Kitty Cheshire, this is my childhood friend Peter Muffet", Cerise droned.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty."

"The pleasurrrre is all mine~", she purred, tracing a clawed finger across his chest and collarbone. "Aren't you just the cat's meow~? *sniiiiffff* Oh my. Do you have **any** idea how _**good**_ you smell?"

'Oh no!', Peter thought to himself with a gulp. 'It's starting! My parents were afraid of this, and like an idiot I just blew it off! I _thought_ some of the girls were looking a little too intensely at me! My bloody pheromones! Now Kitty's looking at me like I'm a heart-shaped tuna steak topped with salmon pate`! OMG! What if _**that's**_ the only reason Ginger likes me?!'

"Back off, Kitty", Cerise growled. "Peter prefers a neat and ordered life, free of your particular brand of chaos."

"Reeayrh! How would you know, Cerise?", Kitty hissed, then winked sultrily at Peter. "A little chaos can be fun and liberating, to say nothing of _exciting~_."

"Kitty!", Lizzie huffed. "We have things to do! Come on!"

"Fine!", Kitty sniped, then stepped purring right into Peter's personal space. "I'll see you later, Peter~." And before he could respond she quickly kissed his lips then skipped away after her Wonderland friends. She was already plotting to make Peter hers, and mark her claim on him before any other girls could get close. His pheromones smelled absolutely divine and erotic! He was clearly more than he appeared.

xxXXxx

After classes ended for the day, Cerise showed Peter around Book End. The various shops were cool, especially the Coffee Beanstalk. He ordered a double-chocolate raspberry mochaccino, while Cerise got her usual caramel cappuccino. They sat at one of the sidewalk tables and watched the townsfolk and their schoolmates going about their business.

Peter learned a lot about Cerise's friends and others at the school, and more about the Royal vs Rebel debate. He even met his roommate Humphry Dumpty and Dexter Charming, who help Blondie Lockes with her Mirror-cast reports as tech-support. Peter asked if he could help out with both tech and camera work now and then. Blondie gladly accepted, then asked for an interview sometime because as a new student, he was news.

Later, while checking out more shops, Peter noticed a group of rowdy kids making mischief. Most of them were future 'minions', like goblins and flying monkees, but their leader was the hulking Brutus Ogre. They appeared to be tormenting the three little pigs, whom they had cornered in an alley.

Peter hated bullies, but he had a secret to keep and there were too many people around for him to…

"Hey! Leave them alone!", Ginger yelled at them as she bravely ran into the alley.

"Hah! Or what?", Brutus sneered. "You gonna candy us to death? Hit us with cookies and cupcakes 'til we're sick? Now get lost unless you want the same as these walking luaus!"

Ginger Breadhouse huffed indignantly as Brutus and his buddies ignored her to turn back toward the frightened pigs. She might be good, but she _**is**_ the daughter of the Candy Witch! She pulled an elderberry pie from her basket, then ran up and kicked Brutus in the shin.

"OW! Why you…!" SPLAT! Ginger pie-faced him! The flying monkees began to laugh hysterically, effectively taking them out of altercation. The pigs ran away as the goblins turned their attention to Ginger. Cursing her magick as useless in a fight, she began pelting them with cupcakes and blasts of candy-corn and jaw-breakers. Then Brutus grabbed her arm.

"I like pie, but not like this, you little witch!", he snarled, having wiped enough off of his face to see again. "Maybe Professor Badwolf will give me extra credit for this!"

He pulled back his massive fist. Ginger closed her eyes as he started to swing…..

_Thwip!_

"What the…?!", Brutus growled. Ginger opened her eyes to see that his fist had been snared by a…..spider-web?

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?", a voice asked sarcastically. Everyone looked to see a boy wearing a green t-shirt, black pants, a red ski-mask and what looked like a watch on both wrists. No shoes, just socks. But the oddest thing about him was that he was crouched sticking to the wall!

"This ain't any of yer business, punk!", Brutus snarled. "So get lost before I squash ya like a bug! Ack! HEY! I CAN'T SEE!"

Brutus was clawing at the glob of webbing the strange figure had shot at his face. The boy jumped off the wall to land in front of Brutus, the goblins scattering like the cowards they were just as Brutus finally tore the webbing away…..painfully.

"OOOOWWW! What the hex?!", he squawked, as his entire face appeared to be 'waxed' of every trace of hair! Then he saw the punk waving jauntily at him. By now the commotion had attracted a crowd, including Blondie and her Mirror-Tab.

"You! Graugh!", Brutus snarled, swinging his fists wildly.

"Too slow! Whoops! Whiffer! Sloppy! You are really bad at this, you know that?", the punk taunted him with every missed punch.

"HOLD STILL, YOU ANNOYING INSECT!"

"You mean like this?", he taunted as he stopped dodging and instantly planted his fist in his much larger opponent's gut! Brutus' eyes bugged out as he doubled over. How could this little twerp be so strong?! Then he saw stars as an uppercut connected to his chin, sending him up against the wall; where he was webbed in place before he could slump to the ground. Cheers went up.

"That was spelltacular!", Ginger said. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, I was just in the neighborhood and I've never liked bullies."

"That was a real page-ripper!", Blondie said, using her Mirror-tab to video. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider!", he chuckled. Then he shot a web and swung away to disappear across the rooftops.

'Oh, Peter', Cerise thought to herself. 'What have you gotten yourself into?'

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: So what do you think of my first chapter? I tried to capture Peter as himself and as Spider-Man; smart and studious on one side, snarky smart-ass on the other.**

**I have a few specific plans for this story, but I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Please review!**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
